1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a lens-interchangeable camera system, and more particularly to a camera system capable of performing an autofocus operation in a contrast detection method during capture of a moving image.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2003-295047 discloses autofocus control that employs both a phase-difference detection method and a contrast method. An imaging apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2003-295047 corrects focus control information obtained by the phase-difference detection method, based on focus information obtained by the contrast method. Specifically, correction information for compensating for insufficient detection accuracy of the phase-difference detection which has excellent high-speed performance is obtained based on information indicating a focus status obtained by using contrast detection which enables focus determination at high accuracy. This arrangement can provide focus control by the phase-difference detection method with higher speed and higher accuracy compared to the hybrid method, and the like.
As described above, JP-A-2003-295047 discloses an improvement in the focus accuracy of a lens-interchangeable camera system. However, JP-A-2003-295047 discloses an invention for improving the focus accuracy of the phase-difference detection method by correcting focus control information obtained by the phase-difference detection method based on focus information obtained by the contrast method. It does not disclose an improvement in the accuracy of focus information itself that is obtained by the contrast method.